Goodbyes
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ has to say goodbye to her team, her family.
1. Hotch

AN: Ok so this is my piece about JJ saying goodbye. I hate that she had to leave, but I figured if my man can suck it up and write for the break up song prompts, so can I! So here I go… writing my story… now… oh who am I kidding? This is going to suck writing! I'm dedicating this story to my family. They know who they are, every single one of them!

Disclaimer: I own my procrastination, that's all!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: The Power of Goodbye – Madonna; Forget About Us - Tim McGraw;From Where I'm Sitting - Gary Allan; Say Goodbye - Theory of a Deadmen

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ sat in her office packing the rest of her things away as she looked out over the bullpen. She stood up and headed towards Hotch's office. She's figure she'd say goodbye to him first. She knocked on his door and waited for the come in. She entered and saw Hotch setting his phone down, unshed tears in his eyes. She smiled and sat in his visitor's chair.

"So, I'm gone after today" she said. Hotch nodded.

"I know. I was on the phone with the director trying to get this to stop, but it was futile" he said. JJ nodded and looked around the room. The newest picture was one of the team and Jack. They had gotten together for a weekend and played around. Garcia had given everyone a framed picture to remember that time. "It's not going to be the same without you" he said. JJ nodded, wiping away tears.

"I know, but I guess this will be an ok thing" she croaked out. She hated that she was so weak, but she was being forced to leave her family for a job she didn't want.

"From where I'm sitting, this is a very good career advancement" Hotch said. JJ nodded.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you guys" she said. Hotch waved his hand in dismissal.

"Forget about us" he said. He saw the look JJ gave him and he sighed. "I'm trying to make this easy on all of us by making your new job seem better. We will all miss you JJ. No one has the ability to handle the press like you do" Aaron said standing up. JJ stood up too. The two embraced before he watched JJ walk away to the next person on her list.

Hotch never understood the power of goodbye until now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so I decided to do this as a multichapter story. This was goodbye to Aaron, next is Reid! *pauses* I sounded a little too happy about that… oh well! Please review!


	2. Reid

AN: Ok here is Reid's parting with JJ. He was the first girl who he had a crush on and she was the only one to call him Spence. How will this parting go?

Disclaimer: I love to torment myself. Ask my family, I have NO self preservation! (PS- none of this means I own it)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: Hard to Say I'm Sorry – Chicago; Never Say Goodbye - Bon Jovi; Hard Habit to Break – Chicago; The Last one to Know - Reba McEntire

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Reid stood up as JJ walked over to his desk. He didn't want to admit that he was scared to be without her around. She was his partner. They were always together and when they weren't, well bad things seemed to happen to the two of them. It seemed like a very hard habit to break, but with JJ leaving maybe his luck would turn around.

"Hey" she whispered leaning one hip against his desk.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry…" Reid started. JJ sighed and waved him off. He was upset that she was leaving and he had snapped at her.

"I know it's hard to say I'm sorry, so let's just forget it happened" she offered. Reid nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan" Reid said around the lump in his throat. He was looking for a joke to tell to lighten the mood, but nothing seemed to come to mind. He mentally snorted, he had three PHDs and couldn't come up with a joke? "Well, at least this time I'm not the last one to know" he said with a smile. JJ nodded.

"I have to say goodbye to the others, so good…" Reid cut JJ off.

"Never say goodbye, I'll see you soon big sis" he said with a smile. JJ pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you soon little bro" she whispered. They pulled away and Reid wiped a few of JJ's tears away before they gave each other one more smile and she moved on to the next one.

He never realized until this moment how much JJ meant to him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so there was Reid. So sad, he's losing his big sister! But have no fear! They will see each other again! They are a family after all! Next up is Morgan! Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Morgan

AN: Ok here is the parting with Morgan. Well this one won't be nearly as bad as the last two I don't think! Alright so I got nothing else! Grab some Kleenex!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: Over Now - Alice in Chains; Here's A Quarter - Travis Tritt; Sad Eyes - Enrique Iglesias; From a Distance - Alan Jackson

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Morgan sighed as JJ came up to him next. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. From a distance even Morgan could see JJ dragging her feet to finish her goodbyes. This had to be the hardest for her since she had to say goodbye six times. He stood up as she approached.

"So, this is it huh?" Morgan cracked. JJ smiled. Even she could see his sad eyes that when they weren't emotionally attached he never showed anyone.

"Yep, my time here is officially over now and I work for the DOD" she said sadly. Morgan smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you around here. And what's Emily going to do when she has no partner in crime to pick on me?" he joked. JJ smiled as she held on to him. Over the almost seven years she had been there she had developed different feelings for each member, but Morgan was her big brother. He was always there and she will forever miss that. They pulled apart and Morgan dug into his pockets.

"I'm leaving and you are digging for something" JJ said with a teasing smile. Morgan smiled and rolled his eyes before pulling out a quarter.

"Here's a quarter so you can buy your gum" Derek said with a smirk. JJ rolled her eyes, but took the parting gift anyway. She hugged him once more before moving on.

Morgan watched as she walked away. Never before had he realized how much he would miss Jennifer Jareau being there.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so I don't really know what else to put for Morgan. I think his reaction was the most calm. I don't know, might just be me *shrugs* oh well! Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Emily

AN: Ok it's Emily's turn to say goodbye. I think we are down to the worst three. I'm probably going to make myself cry from now on, so forgive me! My ANs seem to be getting shorter and that's only cause the lump in my throat keeps getting bigger! Bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the songs, the tears on the other hand….

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: Bye Bye - Jo Dee Messina; Pieces - Rascal Flatts; Still Holding Out For You – SheDaisy; One Week - Barenaked Ladies

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily was already crying by the time JJ came up to her. She stood up and the two held each other as they cried. They were best friends and with Garcia they were the three musketeers. Now their friendship would only be small pieces here and there, whenever one could get the time off to see the others.

"I'm still holding out for you to come back. Hotch won't stop until you do" she whispered in JJ's ear. JJ nodded, the tears overwhelming her.

"I give it one week before Dave steps in with his big guns" she laughed. Emily pulled back slightly.

"Where ever you are, promise me you'll try to be happy. It would suck being sad and depressed all the time because you aren't with us" Emily said through her tears. JJ gave her a watery smile.

"You do the same" she said. Emily pulled her back into a hug and the two girls clung to each other.

"Call me" Emily said. JJ smiled.

"And text, and email, and Facebook" JJ said with a laugh. The two girls parted and JJ saw Garcia standing in the doorway to the bullpen, sobbing. "I guess only she and Dave are left" she said, wiping away a few tears. Emily nodded.

"Bye bye" she whispered as JJ walked towards their other friend.

"Bye" she said back.

Emily stood with her arms across her chest in a defensive posture. She never realized how much she needed JJ to keep her grounded until now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so there was Emily saying goodbye! Any tears yet? I bet! I was misty eyed. I don't think the real water works will come until Dave though, we'll see! Garcia's next! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	5. Garcia

AN: Ok here we are with Garcia and JJ parting. Now I know that had to be the major kicker about 'JJ' (well until the flashbacks). So this might majorly suck on the emotions. Oh well. I'm a masochist, what can I say?

Disclaimer: I own nada that you see here!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: She Hates Me - Puddle of Mudd; Goodbye Love - Brenda Lee;Burn - Tina Arena and Joe Dee Messina; Blame it on Your Heart - Patty Loveless; Someone You Used to Know - Colin Raye

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Garcia stood waiting and watching as JJ said goodbye to everyone else before she made her way over. Garcia was completely sobbing by the time an overemotional JJ came up to her. They embraced and refused to let go of each other. They still had a few minutes to say their proper goodbyes.

"She hates me" JJ said as she watched Strauss in the break room, trying not to invade their privacy. "If it weren't for her and her meddling I would still be here" JJ said as the tears came harder. "Sorry" she apologized as she pulled away and wiped her face in vain hopes of not embarrassing herself more.

"Blame it on your heart cupcake. You don't want to leave here. You love it here. We are your family" Garcia said through her own tears. "Just think, one day you will be the boss woman and have a person who acts just like her and go you're fired just because they reminded you of someone you used to know" she said with a giggle. JJ laughed at the picture. Her heart ached and the burn was almost too much to handle.

"Well I guess I need to go say goodbye to Dave" JJ said, choking on her words. He was going to be the hardest one to confront about her leaving for good. Ever since he found out, he had locked himself in his office.

"Alright cupcake, goodbye love. Call me" Garcia said with tears in her eyes. JJ pulled her in for another tight embrace and the two held each other before Garcia finally pulled away. "Go" she whispered.

"Bye" JJ said as Garcia turned and headed back to her bunker. JJ turned and looked at a broken looking Dave standing in his office. It was time to face the music.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: On to the last goodbye, then I think I'm going to do a short one on JJ's thoughts! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	6. Dave

AN: Ok so as a JJ/Rossi girl, this one is going to make me lose it! Ok, so as you've already figured it this is JJ and Dave's goodbye. Don't know what I'm going to be doing for sure, but I do know, it will probably bring tears. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the angry glare mom just gave me *gulps*

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: Almost Over You - Lila McCann; Not Getting Over You - Terri Clark; How Do You Like Me Now - Toby Keith; Fool Hearted Memory - George Strait; He Stopped Loving Her today - George Jones

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave waited for JJ to walk up to him before he went back inside and watched as she followed, closing the door behind her. He walked over to his seat and sat down.

"You know the first time I met you, I thought you were an arrogant jackass and I hated you" JJ said as she sat down in his other chair. Dave smirked.

"How do you like me now?" he asked curious to see what she thought. JJ smiled.

"I now know you are an arrogant jackass, but I love you" JJ said. Dave smiled and stood. JJ stood as well and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" he whispered as he bent his head and kissed her with a might and need he didn't know he had in him for another woman. "I was almost over you, but I've found it's not getting over you that I need to do. I either need to keep you in my life, or I need to stop loving you" he whispered. JJ let the tears fall. She stepped away from him and watched his face fall.

"What we had was just a fool hearted memory Dave, this can't continue after I'm gone" she whispered, her arm wrapped around her stomach. Dave's face contorted to pain. After all he went through to win her over and she was just going to stop. "I'm sorry. I love you" she whispered before kissing him on the cheek and walking away without another word. Dave lifted his hand and covered the place where JJ had kissed him one last time.

"Good bye my love, my life, my world" he said before collapsing into his chair in tears. The day would never come where he stopped loving her with his whole heart. He snorted at the last thought. He didn't have a whole heart, it had shattered the moment JJ had left him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok and cue the tears! At least here. Alright, so next one will just be JJ leaving and her thoughts! Thanks for reading, please review!


	7. JJ

AN: Alright so this is going to be the chapter and just JJ's thoughts and one final goodbye! This is the end *cries* Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: Brokenheartsville - Joe Nichols; This Ain't a Love Song - Bon Jovi; How Long Gone - Brooks & Dunn;Someone that I Used to Love - Natalie Cole

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ smiled sadly as the team gathered around the exit to the bullpen. Once JJ walked out those doors she wouldn't be coming back. How long gone would she be before Hotch was forced to fill her position? Her heart shattered at the thought. She was in Brokenheartsville and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to help her. She was stuck.

This ain't a love song, you're doing what you have too her mind shouted at her. She smiled at them all once again, before her eyes landed on Dave. She would someday find someone else that she could go, he reminds me of someone I used to love and not feel the pain and hurt of doing this to him.

"Bye guys" she whispered. The others watched as she left, turning and watching them as she stepped onto the elevator, her box firmly in her arms.

_"I'm thankful for my years spent with this family; for everything we shared, ever chance we had to grow. I'll take the best of them and lead by their example; where ever I go. A friend told me to be honest with you, so here it goes. This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or I don't want to walk around angry. Or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen, but have to except; things we don't want to know, but have to learn, and people we can't live without, but have to let go."_

JJ smiled as the elevator doors closed before the tears fell. The last memory she would have of her family was them smiling and crying on the other side of the BAU bullpen doors as she left for the last time.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there we have it, the end of Goodbyes. Sorry for any tears I caused, but I liked my idea when I started this. Thanks for reading and all the support I got from my family. Please review!


End file.
